


"I Love You, Klaus"

by KlausIsMyEverything



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Honeymoon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausIsMyEverything/pseuds/KlausIsMyEverything





	"I Love You, Klaus"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lannisterofslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterofslytherin/gifts).



Caroline slumps down against the cold, cushioned seat, arms folded across her chest. The sharp whistle of planes shooting into the sky rings in her ear as her eyes fall on her still plethora of luggage.

She sighs heavily.

She still cannot believe how her life had gone from one hundred to zero in the matter of just one word.

She should be here, walking on air, with her husband, who would have made her feel like the luckiest woman on earth, but; alas, she isn’t that fortunate.

On the contrary, she feels like the stupidest person to ever walk this earth.

It was an honest mistake, really; it could have happened to anyone, honestly.

Her ex-boyfriend/best friend had just confessed that he was still crazy about her five minutes prior to walking down the aisle. Plus, he sat towards the front with their other friends, his eyes never leaving hers.

Tyler totally should have cut her some slack for that slip up. 

How could she not say Klaus’s name under those conditions?

Caroline cringes as her arguement with Tyler replays in her mind. The betrayal etched across his face was like a knife to her heart. It had menat nothing, just her brain short circuiting from all the recent, overwhelming events.

Now she’s perched at an airport, waiting for a fiance who has no interest in trying to mend the damage she’s done.

She flinches when she feels a hard body occupy the seat beside her. Caroline straightens and her heart races, turning her head with hope shining through her.

“Long day, love?”

Caroline’s face drops as she finds the dimpled face of the man she has been dreading since his name slipped past her lips.

“Klaus.” 

She shudders, his name echos in her ear exactly the way it had in front of all those people.

He edges closer to her, his dark jeans brushing her knee. His blue eyes soften as they bore into hers.

“I’m sorry.”

A part of her wants to call him out on his insincereity. He had told her that he’d never stopped loving her in the hopes that it would tear her and Tyler apart, and he got exactly what he wanted. And she’s reminded all over again of why things didn’t work out between them.

However, she restrains herself, because she knows one thing for certain: Klaus regrets being the root of her pain.

“It’s not your fault,” she admits.

The blonde lets her head fall against his shoulder, accepting his comfort as his arm pulls her against him by her waist and rests his chin on top of her head. It would be easier for her to blame Klaus, but deep down, the only one at fault is herself.

She’s just grateful that he hasn’t brought up the whole “I love you, Klaus” bit. He’s too much of a gentleman to broach it when she’s down.

She doesn’t want to think about what it all means and how this will change their current relationship. Right now, Klaus is her friend and she needs him to take her mind off things.

Both their heads lift up when they hear the intercom announce the last call for boarding to Greece.

Their eyes meet, and small half-smiles form on both their faces; it’s then that they know it’s time to say goodbye.

Klaus helps Caroline to her feet and pull her into a warm, tight embrace. He allows himself to inhale the light, floral scent of her hair as he closes his eyes, focusing on the way she feels in his arms.

“Goodbye, Klaus. I’m going to miss you and everyone like crazy while I’m gone.”

Her eyes are closed as she tries to take as much of him as she can.

“I wish you wouldn’t go… alone at least.” 

He adds quickly when he catches the slight hitch in her breath.

Caroline takes a step back from him, a look of consideration on her face. 

“Really?”

His eyes widen slightly. He didn’t think she would actually listen to him.

He nods.

She purses her lips and her expression turns hard like she’s pondering over something intensely.

“Look, I have an extra ticket to Greece. It’d be a waste if no one used it… It’s yours if you want it.”

She retrieves two tickets from the inside of her jacket, presenting them to him.

The Brit raises his brows, briefly at a loss for words. 

“Caroline… are you asking me to accompany you on your honeymoon?”

He grins at her impishly.

She blushes slightly. 

“Maybe. Look, I think it would be a lot more fun than me just sitting around in a hotel room for three months. We could hang out and have fun and just explore Greece. I mean, only if you want to.”

“I want to,” he answers without hesitation, that playful smile never leaving his face.

“So do I.”

XXX

Once they arrived to the hotel, they checked in at the front desk (where Caroline learned Klaus speaks fluent Greek). She didn’t understand a bit of it, but somehow she got the message that Klaus told the lady there was a mix up and they were in fact Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson intead of Lockwood.

Her cheeks flush pink, but nods nonetheless.

The lady at the desk sends her a sideways glance, which makes her face heat even more.

Stepping into their penthouse suite, Caroline’s jaw drops, her eyes lighting up like they were standing in the home of the divine.

The suite was absolutely breathtaking.

The mahogany lacquered walls gleam in the sunlight that pours from the giant windows and sliding doors that lead to the balcony. The tabletops in the kitchen are granite. The long leather couches in the living room are white as an angel’s feathers.

The entire place is alive with light and simply draws them in.

Caroline pulls Klaus over towards the bedroom, and they find a king sized bed, adorned with an intricate gold blanket neatly tucked over the bed. The bed is gigantic and inviting, perfect for a newly wed couple.

She closes her eyes briefly, pushing away all thoughts of Tyler and the sudden recent events.

“Your taste never disappoints, love.”

Klaus steps further inside, sitting himself down on the luxurious bed, testing the firmness of the mattress.

She blushes slightly, joining him on the bed.

“You know me. Perfect wedding, perfect, honeymoon, perfect husband… almost.”

“Almost.”

Klaus’s depthless blue eyes suddenly burn with the fervor of a wildfire, reaching into very core. She’s paralyzed under his stare, holding her own breath. Somehow, she knows that Klaus isn’t referring to Tyler.

Her face burns, but she doesn’t move her face an inch. She simply allows herself to be consumed by his blazing eyes.

“Klaus…”

Her heart pounds against her rib cage and she feels the slick moisture begin to form on the back of her neck.

“Caroline… about the wedding-”

Caroline’s phone rings irritably and she audibly sighs in relief.

She barely restrains herself from hurtling towards the phone on the nightstand. She smiles slightly at the brief grimace on Klaus’s face.

“I have to take this,” the blonde exaggerates. “Maybe you should get ready for bed while I deal with this.”

He reluctantly agrees, though, not without a promise that leaves Caroline feigning a toothy grin.

“We’re going to finish this conversation, Caroline. Don’t think I’ll let you get off this easy.”

With a mischievous wink, he disappears into the bathroom, and the former bride grinds her teeth.

She curses him under her breath and finally answers the phone.

“Hello,” she greets with just a hint of attitude.

“Well, someone seems to be enjoying their honeymoon…”

“Sorry, Beks.” Caroline groaned. “I’m just the biggest idiot in the history of idiots.”

“The only idiot here is Tyler for giving up the best thing that has ever happened to him just because you made one tiny mistake that could have happened to anyone.”

Caroline feigned laughter. “Haha… about that… I did another stupid thing… Please remember that you love me very much… and that I asked your brother to go on my honeymoon with me…”

There’s a long pause and, for a moment, Caroline believes that Rebekah has hung up and given up on her. 

“Which brother? Because I know you are not talking about the one that professed his undying love for you right before you got married. The same brother who you said you loved instead of your fiance in front of hundreds of people. Caroline, please do not tell me you invited that same brother to spend your honeymoon with you.”

“Okay, well, when you say it like that it sounds kind of crazy.”

“Caroline! I thought you wanted to work things out with Tyler.”

“Let’s be honest, Rebekah. If Tyler said he loved another girl, I would have high tailed out of there like he had the plague.”

“And Nik? You know he’s still in love with you. You are sending mixed signals, Caroline. Unless you are trying to tell him you want to get back together, you cannot do this to him.”

“I know!” She raises her voice a bit too loud and quickly lowers her voice to a whisper in case Klaus heard from the bathroom. “I know. I know. I’m just… confused. I… what if it was a sign? I looked at Tyler. I looked him right in the eye and told him that I love Klaus. What am I suppose to do about that?”

“Are you?”

She bites the inside of her cheek as she hesitates.

The bathroom door creaks open, and Caroline instinctively hangs up, turning to face Klaus.

“Who was that?” He inquires.

“Oh. Just someone from work.”

“You work during your honeymoon?”

He’s standing in front of her now, leaning forward, his cool, minty breath grazing her skin, their memories together washing over her.

“Well, I’m not actually working. And I think you technically have to be married to have a honeymoon.”

She catches the tick of Klaus’s jaw.

“According to everyone in this hotel, and this country, for that matter, we are.”

She’s mesmerized by those blue pools again, and the way he smells threatens to unravel her firm sense of control. She can’t explain it, but Mrs. Mikaelson sounds pretty appealing right now.

Her eyes scan his entire face, remembering just how handsome he is and how much time she has spent remembering how every inch of it feels. They linger on his red, plump lips, and she knows he catches her predictability, recognizing the playful glint in his eyes.

She giggles, ignoring the ache in her chest.

Klaus finally breaks their longing stares to arrange his things on the nightstand.

Caroline’s expression drops, suddenly feeling empty. 

She exhales heavily.

It’s going to be a long honeymoon.

XXX

It has been three weeks since the first day they arrived in Greece.

Caroline lays in bed, listening to Klaus rummage through the bathroom as he prepares for bed. She can’t wipe the wide grin off her face. They had walked around the town together the whole day and had dinner on the terrace of their room.

Things had been going really well for them throughout the trip, in her opinion. Initially, she attempted to refute his flirtation, but, eventually, she welcomed them. Today was the first time she reciprocated his charm.

Klaus reemerges from the bathroom, and her body goes rigid as he slides under the covers to join her.

She smiles nervously at him as his hip brushes against hers, her heart racing. Her eyes follow his dexterous hand, watching him smooth a finger up her bare arm. Goosebumps form there and a flush creeps up her entire arm.

“Did you mean you it?”

Her breath hitches and she’s immobilized under his piercing gaze. She doesn’t even have to ask to know what he’s referring to. She knows, like she always knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“Yeah…”

Klaus appears taken aback by his admission, blinking a few times before regathering his wits.

“When did you…”

“I don’t think I ever stopped. I can kick and scream until I’m blue in the face but… it wouldn’t change the way I feel about you. And it always leads me back to you.”

Gently, she presses her lips against his and lets herself be consumed by the cool taste of his lips. She leans into him, allows him to pull her on top of him, as their lips move together in a passionate motion, fitting together perfectly.

Their foreheads press together as they come up for air, looking longingly into the other’s eyes.

“Mrs. Mikaelson kinda has a nice ring to it.”


End file.
